


Scarred Kisses

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Scars, azul jade and crewel are just mentioned so im not putting them in the tags, can be seen as platonic or romantic, grim too, i believe in enby yuu supremacy, mayhaps not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i wanted floyd fluff bc i love-hate this bastard harlot mfer <3
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Yuu | Player, Floyd Leech/Yuu | Player
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Scarred Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if there are any misspellings or things that just do not make sense im writing this at almost 3 in the morning

Floyd has always been interested in Yuu. Despite lacking magic, they are able to be incredibly blunt and cheeky while being smart and conniving. It fascinated Floyd, as well as Azul and Jade, to no end. His lil Shrimpy was not boring whatsoever!

While he tends to be a ditz, Floyd can be pretty damn observant when he felt like it, like how Yuu always has their bangs covering their eye. Now at first, Floyd thought this was some kind of fashion wear. But as time progressed, he noticed how if there was a sudden gust of wind, or when they were running, or even if they got scared, Yuu always ended up covering up their face with their hand.

So, what's wrong with their eye?

Obviously, he had to know.

After classes, Floyd went around looking for Yuu, knowing how the Prefect actually went to classes instead of skipping from time to time like the eel, so it didn't take him very long to find them.

Yuu was in a classroom sorting out some papers. Floyd noticed that their little pact wasn't around them, not even Baby Seal was nearby! They probably got stuck with delivering some files to one of the teachers. How sad!

Normally, the heterochromic eel would immediately tackle Yuu into a hug and squeeze them, but he wanted to try a little experiment.  
He waited until they walked to the other side of the room to grab more papers, moving stealthily behind them. Floyd then tried to move his hand to the Prefect's bangs before a hand suddenly shot up and grabbed his wrist.

Yuu then turned around with a dark look in their eye, before realizing it was Floyd and their expression became soft, oh so slightly. "Oh. It's just you Floyd, you startled me." They said, staring at their upperclassman, whose eyes were wide.

Floyd took a moment to register what had happened before breaking out into a grin, "Koebi-chan has fast reflexes!!"

Yuu sighed as they released the eel from their grip, "Don't do that. I don't really like it when people try to sneak up on me."

"Wah~ I just wanted to see what was under Koebi-chan's bangs." Floyd whined and pouted, looking down at Yuu.

"You don't need to suddenly come up behind me to see." They deadpanned. Floyd on the other hand, beamed, "So you'd let me see if I asked~"

The Prefect just realized what they said as they started at Floyd with their cheeks puffed out.

_'Shrimpy looks so cute when irritated~♡'_

Yuu sighed once again before looking at the Leech twin, "You can look but...just keep it as a secret. You can't tell Jade or Azul or anyone else."

As he waved side to side looking deep in thought, the taller boy finally spoke, "I'll think about it~"

Shaking their head, Yuu uttered, "You're the worst." Floyd noticed how Yuu was sort of fidgety, gripping the papers as they bit their bottom lip. "Alright, you can look." The Ramshackle dorm Prefect said, looking at Floyd dead in the eyes.

The taller boy leaned forward as he put his hand near Yuu's face, noticing how they tensed up and shut their other eye. He then gently moved their bangs with his hand and looked at what was hidden.

He saw three giant scars going over their face, from their hairline to their cheek.

There were a few seconds of silence as Floyd continued to look at Yuu's face as the latter fidgeted. With uncharacteristic gentleness, Floyd spoke, "Do they hurt?"  
Taken aback by the sudden question, Yuu stuttered out, "N-no, not really. They're pretty old by now." To which the eel responded with a hum.

Before Yuu could open their mouth to speak again, they felt Floyd plant a kiss on their eye.

Face burning and their one functioning eye wide, they snapped their head back and stared at Floyd.

"Waaaah~ Koebi-chan's face is all red~" Floyd teased.

"Y-You just don't go and randomly kiss someone like that!" The Prefect sputtered, their grip on the papers increasing causing them to look all wrinkled.

Floyd tilted his head to the side as he continued to look at Yuu, "Did Shrimpy hate that I did?"

Yuu then brought up the papers to their face, hoping to hide it. "...No. N-no I didn't."

"Koebi-chan is so cute~!" Floyd sang, causing Yuu to squeak. They then coughed as they fixed their bangs over their red face, "I-I have to go deliver these to Mr. Crewel so I...I'll see you later, Floyd."

"Awww but can't I squeeze Koebi-chan before they go~?" He whined once again as he looked at Yuu.

Yuu laughed softly as they were walking out of the classroom, "Later, Floyd. And," they paused for a moment, "please keep this a secret between us." And without waiting for confirmation, Yuu walked into the hallway.

Watching his favorite Shrimp leave the room, Floyd put his hand on his shoulder before smiling to himself, "I have a secret with Koebi-chan~"


End file.
